Everything
by SierraRachelle
Summary: Mercedes has a break down and Sam runs picking up the pieces. Will he get to her in time? Slightly AU. One-Shot.


**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! So my hiatus on Glee was really short. Here's a one-shot about my favorite couple…Samcedes! Before or while you're reading this, please take a listen to the song, "Everything" by Lifehouse. That song was kind of the inspiration behind this short story. When you're done reading this, go ahead and read my House fanfic that I've recently started if you're interested! Please review!

"Mercedes, please tell me what's wrong." Sam muffled into his phone. It was pouring and he was in the parking lot of the pizza place he worked at. Mercedes had called him on the phone crying, saying everything was over. The last time Sam checked, everything was still okay. They hadn't talked for three nights, but that's because he was so busy with work.

"Sam, I can't do this anymore." She said with a sniffle.

"Baby, what is going on? What can't you do anymore?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

Sam ran to his car and took cover under the roof. He put his key in the ignition and turned on the lights and windshield wipers. He quickly put on his seatbelt one handed. He put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking lot, cradling the phone on his left shoulder to his ear.

"Life. I can't stay alive like this. The only person who cares about me is you…and even you will wake up and realize I'm just a fat nobody."

Sam could barely tell what she was saying between the sobs and the deep breaths she was taking. He had to keep his breath from becoming shallow too. He was going past the speed limit, speeding to Mercedes.

"Look, I'm coming to get you. Everything is going to be okay. Please just wait for me."

"Sam, I don't think I can. I want the pain to be over!"

"Don't talk like that, baby. Let me get there so we can talk this out." He said, scared out of his wits. Mercedes hadn't been like this for awhile. She had been put on the anti-depressants and the anxiety medication…why wasn't it working?

"Sam, I don't want to be like this. I want to be strong for you…but I can't."

Sam was in her neighborhood now, turning left and finding her white house on the right. None of the lights were on, but as he turned to the driveway, he quickly got out of his car and slammed the door. He ran to the front door and turned the door knob quickly and rushed inside the house.

"Mercedes! Mercedes! Where are you?" He screamed up the stairs as he looked into the kitchen. There was no answer. He ran to her bedroom on the third floor. He tried to the pry the door open, but it was locked. Her began pounding on the door with his fists.

"Mercedes, sweetheart, you've gotta open this door for me. Mercedes." Sam said calmly into the door. I small sniffle was heard.

"Mercedes, please. Open the door."

A second later, Mercedes opened the door. Sam saw the pills spilled on the floor. Mercedes was lying against the bottom of her bed. She had tears streaming down her face, with mascara staining her cheeks.

"Baby, please. Please tell me you didn't take any of those." Sam said as he kneeled on the floor beside her.

Mercedes rested her head on Sam's shoulder as he took her head in his arms. He kissed her head and her cheeks. He began to wipe the tears away from her eyes.

"I-I didn't take them. I was so _scared._ Daddy's been acting crazy. Mama hasn't been home in over a week and then there wasn't any word from you for _two weeks._ I figured you forgot about me…I'm so stupid, Sam."

"Shh." Sam said softly as he cradled her in his arms. He was stroking her hair now, and kissing her head.

"Mercedes, I don't want you to _ever_ think that I would leave you. I love you so much. I know things are crazy right now, but we'll get through this. You know you always have a caring family at my house and we all love you like none other. Always call me when you go through something like this. I was so busy with work and everything that I haven't treated you like one of my main priorities like I should have. I'm sorry for that. I'm also sorry that you've been feeling this way." He explained as he kissed her cheek.

"Sam…you're my everything." Mercedes said before her eyes began too close. She fell into a soft slumber in Sam's arms.


End file.
